eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Eglantis/A Tribute to Painting (My 6.66th blog post! Muahahaha!)
Eglantis begins with very definitive definitions of good and evil, to the point where it has "Good" and "Evil" energies at the beginning, with Painting and stuff. But as time went on, the subjectivirty of good and evil has become a much greater theme. I mean, we certainly have some characters who are good and evil - Beings like Painitng, the Darkness WIthin and Vecna are obviously evil, wheras characters like Jonathan, Feron and (eventually) Khan are obviously good. But some things seem to be proiven wrong about our assumptions. Darktew is the representation of evil not being what it seems, and Ithilian represents Good not being what it seems. This post will honor all the villains of Eglantis... But were there ever any other than Painting? In a way, all evil directly comes from Painting. Let's start at the beginning. Painting is the first villain, clearly. Schnyauzer is next. WHen it was a Spirit of the Blade, it wasn't evil. Just the easiest to turn evil. (NOTE: Each of the 10 Spirits is one of the ZombieHunters from the previous multiverse. But there are only 9 ZombieHunters? Anglachel leaves the group a long time after their adventures when he betrays them and becomes evil. A different ojne joins to become the ZombieHunter of Fire, who is still being worked on. Schnyauzer was actually the spirit of Anglachel, and thus was most easily corrupted by the whispers of power.) Suzie is very chaotic and extremely reckless, but not evil. The first evil thing she does is attack Kindred, which was only done because Painting told her to. Kentaro's judgment was corrupted by a talking piece of paper. The Darkness WIthin was created by Painting. Macraga's transformation into a devil was due to a ritual, supplied to him by Painting. Destructus isn't consistent with this. However, one must keep in mind that Destructus wouldn't have been born if his parents were killed, which would've happened had Paiting not turned the Palace of the Gods into Overworld Material. Darktew was driven to evil by his torture in Tartarus... Or was he? He was suffering and in infinite despair and pain. He certainly hated Destructus now, but he could still forgive his brother. It was Painting who whispered into his mind the truth: Destructus was abusive, reckless and better off dead. From this conclusion, Darktew led himself to another: Gods in general were btter off dead. As were mortals, demons, devils, and pretty much all life itself. Thus his obsession with his annihilation of Destructus began. Other evil gods, such as Diomedes, are a result of either Destructus or Darktew, who are in turn the direct cause of Painting. Shadow is evil due to his inheritance of his valuies from both his adopted and legitimate fathers. (The Darkness Within and Darktew, respectively.) Anglachel has always been Chaotic Neutral-Evil. That evil is more about caring more about himself than others, not super strongly evil. He does, however, join the evil side at the beginning of Part 2, after promises of power from a returned Painting. The Eldrazi aren't evil. They're totally mindless. Would you call an active volcano evil? Eldrazi are basically just forces of nature that have no agendy but to mindlessly and infinitely consume. Xoac Derpa is also not evil, just totally insane because of the dubstep energy. While Jonathan's story before the Sunset Eclipse is underdevelopped as hell, it's established he's trying to spark revolutions and overthrow the corrupt governments of 2042. THe leaders of these governments are certainly evil and selfish. This is not due to Painting, but rather to the mere fact that they're humans in power. Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. KHAAAAAAAAAAN is pretty obvious. He wasn't ever really a villain. He was brought to bloodlusting insanity while in service of Macraga. Painting took him into his forces, ajnd this actually helped to ease the damage his mind had taken. He in't evil. He merely serves an evil master. WHo it's becoming and more evident he effectively is ''evil itself. Vecna used to be super rich in backstory, but due to constant changes, it's been hard to nail his story down precisely. What's known is that his success is largely due to a vision from - Guess who! Ins ome ideas, Painting may be the one who initially convinced him to go on a journey to become a lich. But what he became was something much greater, of course. Kas was basically just one of the beings working for Vecna. It makes sense that he's evil. This applies to all beings working for Vecna, as well as for other villains. Ithilian didn't become evil by his morality dropping. He became evil by his morality raising beyond anything reasonable. Other multiverses are exempt. I remember the very first sentance I use to to introduce everyone to Eglantis. I start with the mice. "Eglantis is the name of an island full of people far smarter than us. THeir name comes from the cross of the words Egypt and Atlantis, which were the two civilizations its people came from. SMall groups of peop,e from these places evacuated due to natural disasters to a new island, where they advanced in technology far faster than any civilization to date. They not only had very high skill in science, but in magic, too. Yes, magic exists. This is one of the things we don't know about the nature of the universe. Many other secrets were taken with the Eglantians when they disappeared. There are still many things we don't know about. One of which is the true nature of mice. You see, mice may seem as though they are merely annoying rodents who love cheese and pester us. But in reality, they intend to obliterate us." Here is the exact sentance I said to ALL of you. '"Mice are actually hyperintelligent, interuniversal creatures who are the route of all evil in our universe."''' But as it turns out, this isn't the case. Eventually, we learn our evil traces back to Darktew. We learn the mice' evil traces back to Macraga. We learn evil has been present ever since a creature made of pure darkness rose from a supermassive black hole and put the God of Matter in a state of comatose. We don't lean of Painting for awhile. He, the route of all evil, with a mind of nigh-omniscience, a heart of infinite cruelty, and the bringer of his ultimate plan, which encompasses all beings. Everythiung in existence is under his control. Everyhting in existence will eventually be destroyed, making way for a new, darker world. AND YET HE'S SO KAWAII AWWWWWWWWWWWW Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts